casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Eladkse/Archive 1
Archived Talk Page: August 2010 - November 2010 Welcome Hi, welcome to Casualty Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Series 25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) admin rights OK, I have given you the rights. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! The skin is amazing. The logo is great. I made a great decision. I had my doubts at first with you only having a couple of edits but they are all gone now. You any good at main page design? ☆The Solar ☆ 12:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, this is my first ever skin design and i'm learning the code as I go. I plan to takle the main page after I finish with the style - I'm having a couple of problems with the nav box colors. Eladkse 12:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Just one thing though. After Wikia releases the new skin, this may have to be done all over again... ☆The Solar ☆ 12:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, when does that happen? Eladkse 12:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::we are not sure yet. See the blog post here for more info. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, I am known for my poor attention span, so please alert me when this happens! Eladkse 12:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Character infobox I have set up a basic character infobox here. It needs a few changes and to have extra parameters added though. ☆The Solar ☆ 13:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, are you having problems on the Wiki? Main Page is not showing it's title and all pages have 'From Casualty Wiki' at the top. Eladkse 13:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that was me. I added all of the common.css from another wiki I work on to get the infoboxes to work. I will remove the remove title from main page bit though. ☆The Solar ☆ 13:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :All working now, thanks. In terms of the infobox situation, we should list each type of info box we are going to need and their attributes. I know that we need Character and Episode Boxes, but what else? Eladkse 13:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Possibly location for key locations in episodes, Holby City Hospital etc. Actor infoboxes as well. ☆The Solar ☆ 13:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::In terms of the hospital, I have two links to 'Holby City Emergency Dempartment' and 'Holby City Amblulance Service' in the nav box. I used these because I thought they would be appropriate (bearing in mind we are not Holby City Wiki). I have to go now, so I won't be able to contribute till later. Eladkse 13:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Holby City is a spin off of Casualty and the only wiki about it has two articles and no logo. Tardis wiki is about the spin offs as well so why can't we be about Holby City too? ☆The Solar ☆ 13:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's focus on Casualty for now - we have 25 series to get though - and then take a vote on Holby later. Having the holby stuff would be useful however, becaus eof the crossover episodes (e.g. Casualty@Holby City and the new episode on Saturday) Eladkse 15:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Leave a message link Hmm, that is odd. There is nothing in the common.css otherwise it would be the same on Wikisimpsons, where I got the code from. Also, I have tried advertising Casualty wiki a bit here on Wikia Entertainment. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It might be an issue in the Monaco.css. Give me a minute to check my codes. Eladkse 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I can't seem to find anything, any ideas? Eladkse 17:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. It isn't really important but if you want it up there, I could ask on Community Central forums for the code. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Forget it, there's one at the bottom. Why are two needed? Eladkse 17:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) new skin change Have you read through the blog I linked you to yet? I am so fed up of telling Wikia why it is a bad idea. If they do go along with it, you may never see me around again, unless I decide to switch to Monobook. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sighs Yeah, when I look at all of the brilliant wikis we have here, I can't see one which would look better in the new theme. Even more, many are going to look worse as people are going to have to rebuild their wiki designs. I'm not even sure we will be able to make this place look any good. Where will I put the heartbead laser and the wiki logo? Eladkse 18:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox Hi, I had to revert your edits as it messed up articles, placing the text above it. ☆The Solar ☆ 14:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I couldn't figure out why it did that. It works for the locaton box at Holby ED. Eladkse 14:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Main page I have got a few plans for the main page. However, I may not be able to implement them that quickly. I am into Sixth Form tomorrow and should be getting 15 hours of homework a week so will be fairly inactive... Anyway, I will try to get a Featured article section once we have improved articles more for one. The main characters from all of the series should be our main focus for now. Then we should move onto the episodes. I will work on the episodes as we go along with the new series though. Have you made the episode infobox yet? ☆The Solar ☆ 15:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes the episode box can be found here Template:Infobox episode. My sixth form starts on the 7th so I have a bit more time, but then we won't really have much time to work on the wiki. Eladkse 15:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK then. I will probably make a few changes etc. But, we should have a great wiki about Casualty from series 25 onwards. :) ☆The Solar ☆ 15:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, thats a problem at the moment. Between us, our Casualty knowledge probably only goes back to around series 18, and even then neither of us remember much. The earliest I can remember is the first Casualty@Holby City. Eladkse 15:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Entry Wounds OK, I have started off the article to Entry Wounds. Unfortunately, my mind sort of went blank after the point the plot ends at in the article and I can't remember what happened immediately next or the name of the woman Jeff was with. Could you have a look please? OK, I think we should also have an article about the two gunmen, the woman who was with Jeff, Simone (the one who got shot) and her mum (I think they may be recurring as the mum tries to sue the hospital or something from what I have heard). What do you think? ☆The Solar ☆ 07:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC)